


Pitch Perfect One-Shots/Drabbles Requests

by bechloeuwu



Series: Pitch Perfect One Shots/Drabbles [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Drunk love, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Lesbos, Multi, Not so Straight, Smut, Smut? maybe?, That Good Stuff, boobies!!!, idek if this can get gayer, like seriously gay, the cutest shit, trash but i tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bechloeuwu/pseuds/bechloeuwu
Summary: Everything Pitch Perfect. I will take requests as long as their gay.
Relationships: Beca Mitchell/Aubrey Posen, Chloe Beale/Aubrey Posen, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell/Aubrey Posen, Chloe Beale/Stacie Conrad, Emily Junk/Aubrey Posen, Emily Junk/Beca Mitchell, Stacie Conrad/Aubrey Posen, Stacie Conrad/Beca Mitchell, Stacie Conrad/Emily Junk
Series: Pitch Perfect One Shots/Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826176
Comments: 23
Kudos: 7





	Pitch Perfect One-Shots/Drabbles Requests

Yeah so feel free to comment requests or ships you want to read on this chapter.


End file.
